An application programming interface (API) connects a computer program to a programming library. Representational state transfer (REST) is a software architecture style consisting of guidelines and best practices for creating scalable Web services. REST is a coordinated set of constraints applied to the design of components of the Web services. REST is recognized as a simpler alternative to the simple object access protocol and to Web services description language based Web services. RESTful systems communicate using the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) with the same HTTP verbs (GET, POST, PUT, DELETE, etc.) used by web browsers to retrieve web pages and send data to remote servers.